


Ghost of a Good Thing

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day 7: <b> Third Years </b> // Arm-wrestling Champion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao the title is a song title from Dashboard Confessional you'll see why :^)

“It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.”

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

\---

“Hey guys, are you free?” Oikawa approaches the trio who were clustered together near Iwaizumi’s desk.

“Excuse you, hanger,” Hanamaki dramatically gestures his arm on his chest and mockingly pretends to be offended, “I am expensive as fuck, that’s rude of you.” The others just chuckle.

“Is there even real freedom in the world or we’re just deceived into thinking that we have attained the freedom we always wished for?” Matsukawa contemplates.

"Wow Matsukawa that’s some deep shit.” Iwaizumi comments.

“Do you need a hug Matsukawa?” Hanamaki taps his shoulder.

“No, no, not like that guys,” the brunette bounces like a child trying to grab the attention of their parents, “I mean, are you guys free this summer break?”

“Maybe, what’s up?”

"We could stay over my parent’s vacation house overnight!” The captain gleams, “I’ve asked the others already but it seems like everybody else has plans for summer break so yeah, what do you say?”

“You mean that old resthouse your mom invited us to spend the evening before?” The shorter man asks.

"Yeah! That one!”

“Oh, sure maybe I’ll go.” Iwaizumi contemplates before shrugging, “I’ll ask mom first though.”

The brunet then looks at both him and the strawberry-blond, seemingly expectant and smiling widely.

“I dunno, maybe?” the other man scratched his head, “although I’m not available during the midweek because I’ll be visiting my grandparents, but if that’ll be on the first week of summer break I might be able to go.”

"What about you Mattsun?”

“I’ll ask first.”

“Oh okay,” the brunet’s mood slightly diminishes before smiling again, “chat me later okay?”

They chat for a few minutes before the bell rings and their teacher enters the room, asking them to go to their proper seats. Oikawa and Hanamaki leaves to go to their respective rooms and waves goodbye to the two of them. Having a seat on the furthest row, Matsukawa just absent-mindedly stares ahead, waiting for this day to end.

\---

“I’ve been waiting all night for you guys to message me!”

“Sorry, got busy with stuff.” He yawns as he walked up to the pouting brunet, “but mom said I could go.”

“Nice Mattsun!” Oikawa brightly smiles, “I wonder about Hanamaki.”

“What about Iwaizumi?” He points to the sleeping man, “whatever happened to him?”

“Oh, he just slept late.” Scratching his head, Oikawa simpers, tongue sticking out.

“Hey guys, what up?” Hanamaki arrives with a cream puff stuffed to his mouth, “parents said I could go.”

Their captain seems to be very delighted with their news and shakes the sleeping hedgehog awake.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Did you hear? They’re going too!”

The said man does wake up, but they knew shit’s going down except for the overly happy captain.

“Oi captain,” Hanamaki points his thumb to the door, “gotta go fast.”

“Wha--?”

Iwaizumi headbutts the other man.

“Pfft, get rekt.” Matsukawa laughs.

“Damn it Oikawa, you kept me up all night, at least let me sleep.”

“Ohh tsk, tsk,” Hanamaki shakes his head, “what’s this ‘all night’ I hear of?”

“He kept bugging me whether or not I’m going.”

“Uh-huh.”

"Anyway,” the brunet bounces back, “how about on friday next week? Sounds good?”

They all agree.

“Okay, then it’s settled!”

\---

After that week, summer break was officially starting and friday came too quickly, they met up at Oikawa’s house where the brunet’s sister and nephew was there to pick them up and bring the group to the vacation house. Throughout the drive, Oikawa couldn’t help but chat away about how much they’ll be having fun and oh did he say that there was a karaoke room there? After several hours, they arrive to the rest house and the two were staring at it in awe.

“Wow, nice house.” He mutters.

“More like a mansion.” Hanamaki adds.

“Really now Makki-chan? Now that’s just exaggerating.” The brunet laughs, “but thank you.”

After setting down their respective rooms, they had fun in the karaoke room where Iwaizumi sang some hardcore metal songs as well as mellow r&b songs (although the heavy metal really caught him off guard), Oikawa began singing indie pop or pop-rock songs and was even dancing to it and he and Hanamaki sang sappy duets to mock the old couple but secretly he was enjoying it and hoped that the strawberry blond was singing for him just like he was singing for the other. After that, they ate and hung out in the brunet’s room before going to sleep.

“And then, there was three knocks on the door and when they opened it,” the brunet raises his hands in the air trying to imitate a monster, “there staring at him, was the woman in white!”

“Oohhhh…” The strawberry blond monotonously comments, “my turn!”

“No fair Makki, you’re supposed to be scared!”

“You’re talking about a white lady and you’re imitating godzilla, how is that supposed to be scary?”

The brunet pouts and crosses his arms.

“Sooo, where do I begin?” The other contemplates, looking at the ceiling as if inspiration will befall him, “oh that’s right, when I was young my dad once told me a story when we were travelling on the mountain paths to visit my grandparents that there was a woman in white walking by the road, waiting for taxicab drivers to pick her up, then there was this one driver who gave the woman a ride so they drove to the address the woman gave him.”

“Then what happened?”

“Due to some animal suddenly appearing in front of the cab, the driver stops the car and when the driver looks at his rearview mirror, the woman disappears.”

“Oh damn, what an unlucky guy.”

“So, he continued on to drive and when he looked up to his rear view mirror, the woman was staring at him, nose nearly bleeding.”

“What the fuck? Oi Oikawa stop clinging to me.”

“But Iwa-chaaan~”

“Oi get a room you two.” He laughs, “do continue.”

“Surprised, he stops the cab and looks at the rear view mirror again but the woman disappeared again.”

“Poor guy.”

“So he, drove as if nothing happened but when he looks again, there she was, looking furious at him and face bleeding.”

“R.I.P. in pieces taxicab driver, you shall be missed.” He mutters.

“Mmm, whatcha say~” The brunet sings.

"As he was about to stop again, the woman clings on his seat and says ‘Could you stop stopping suddenly?! My face hurts from hitting the back of your seat!’” Hanamaki cackles as he was telling the story to his friends who just stares at him.

“What the fuck Hanamaki, I thought it was a serious horror story.”

“Nothing’s serious in this world, Iwaizumi.”

“What the fuck Hanamaki?”

“Anyway, hey Matsukawa,” the strawberry blond grins at him, “it’s your turn.”

He just shrugs.

"Maybe the most scariest thing is when someone you love doesn’t love you back.” He jokes.

“Ohhh, Mattsun’s got a crush?” The brunet wiggles his eyebrows.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Hanamaki scoots near him, bumping his shoulder.

“Someone.” He mutters quietly.

“Ohhh tell us, tell us, tell us.” The brunet and the strawberry blond chants.

“Oi stop it both of you, if he doesn’t want to tell us then let him be.” Iwaizumi chides the duo.

“What are you his mom, Iwa-chan?”

“Pfft, Iwa-mom.”

“Maybe I am, now shut it and get to sleep.” Iwaizumi starts to get comfy on his bed and starts to settle down.

"Ehh but Iwa-chaaan--” To which the shortest man just glares at him, Oikawa just sighs and turns to the other two, “okay children, you heard the mother, off to bed.”

“Okay, let’s go Matsukawa.”

He just hums in acknowledgement as they walk to the door.

“Goodnight mom.” Hanamaki snickers.

“Night mom.”

“Mmm night, night.” The nearly sleeping man mutters to the duo.

“Hey what about me?” The brunet whines.

They close the door and walk through the quiet hall, when Hanamaki bumps him on the shoulder.

“Really though, who’s the lucky girl?”

“It’s not, no really--”

“Not a girl?”

"Uh, maybe,” he shrugs, “who knows?”

Hanamaki stares at him as if there’s a clue on his face (he’s just praying that the other doesn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks) before shrugging. The two didn’t speak to each other while they prepared to go to sleep and he couldn’t help but notice how Hanamaki’s mood changed suddenly when he asked him.

“Good night.” The other mutters and they went to sleep. He stares at the other's silhouette as they went to sleep.

“Good night.” Matsukawa whispers, “... I love you.”

\---

He couldn’t sleep, his mind was bugging him over the conversation when there was a knock on the door. He first ignored it but then the knocking became louder and louder that it even waked the sleeping beauty.

“What the fuck?” Hanamaki grumpily mutters, “It’s fucking 2 am, if it’s Oikawa I’m gonna hit him.”

“I’ll answer it.”

Standing up, he went over to the door and opened it. Pale white complexion and black inked eyes stared back at him and he immediately closes it and locks the door, heart beating quickly.

"What the fuck, what the fuck.”

“What was it?” “The lady--, Oikawa’a story--, there.”

“Are you sure, you’re not sleep deprived or what?” Hanamaki walks up to the door and opens it and stares outside and looks back at Matsukawa, “there’s nothing in here.”

“But, I saw it.”

"Are you sure?” Hanamaki’s eyes widen and he grins, “how about we go ghost hunting?”

“Hanamaki no.”

“Hanamaki yes.” The strawberry blond runs out of the door and Matsukawa follows after him, warning the shorter man.

“Hanamaki get back here!”

There was a loud crash on the large living room by Hanamaki’s right and he sees the other running towards him.

“Run Matsukawa, run!”

He sees a white figure crawling towards the two of them and they immediately go inside their captain and vice-captain’s room and shut the door loudly.

“Mmm, Mattsun..?” The brunet rubs his eyes and squints at them, “Makki…? What are you doing here?”

“There, there was,” the two of them stammered on their words, “white, crawling, us.”

“What?”

“Ghost.”

“Oh, do you want to sleep with us?”

"That sounds so damn gay Oikawa." Hanamaki comments.

"By the way, were the two of you running just now?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Something chased us," Matsukawa turns to Oikawa, "by any chance, is your house haunted?"

"No, not really."

"What the fuck was that thing over there then?"

"What thing?"

They didn't notice that the door opened.

"What the hell!" Iwaizumi shouts, pointing to the figure by the door.

"I thought we locked the door!"

"Nevermind that, run!"

The figure runs up to the four of them, and attacks Oikawa. During the course if their 'fight-or-flight' adrenaline session, the duo notices that the brunet wasn't with them as they ran out.

"Holy shit, it got Oikawa," Matsukawa breathes heavily, trying to stabilize it, "where's Iwaizumi?"

"Dunno, he ran off to somewhere else."

"What is going on in here," he mutters, "if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone at the first place."

Hanamaki just stays quiet and tries to even his breathing.

"Do we, make a run for it or...?"

"I'm not even sure."

They heard footsteps approaching them and saw a small figure in white run up to them and they instantaneously ran to the opposite direction until the lady appeared again and chased them to a dead end.

"Fuck, it's a dead end!"

Hanamaki looks behind to the see the woman slowly walking up to them, "Matsukawa, I don't wanna die yet!"

Thinking that doom is upon them, Matsukawa grabs Hanamaki by the shoulders and tries to ignore the figure.

"Before we die, I just want to tell you that you're the one I love and adore," he spoke quickly, wanting to tell the other his secret, "I love how you smile, how you laugh and I wished that you meant every word we had sung in duets and God, do I hate myself because I am only confessing when I'm about to die."

To their shock, the lady started laughing. They stared at the figure as she wiped her face with the robe.

"Oikawa's sister?!"

"Oh God, that was gold," she laughs, and Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the nephew appeared.

"See Iwa-chan, I told you it would work."

"But you probably traumatized them you asshat."

"Wait," Matsukawa starts, "what's the meaning of this?!"

"A little hook-up plan and a way to repay you two for all the pranks you've done?"

"You ass, we thought we were about to die right there!"

"Eep-- Iwa-chan save me!" He was very pissed off and was to leave the group when Hanamaki just grabs his arm and drags him to a kiss.

"Holy shit Takeru cover your eyes." Iwaizumi puts his hands over the young boy's eyes to shield him from the scene happening in front of them.

"Oh my!" Oikawa's sibling was amused at a job well done.

Breaking off the kiss, Hanamaki then begins to nod.

"Carry me Mattsun." Hanamaki proceeds to fall onto Matsukawa's arms. "It's official, I got myself a fine boyfriend."

"Iwa-chan, why do I feel like I lost to Hanamaki?"

"Well you did deserve it." Iwaizumi shrugs and Takeru snickers.

"Well, I am glad that the two of you have finally confessed your love for each other but I believe it is time to sleep." Oikawa's sister said, " off to bed now children."

The group dispersed to their respective rooms, Hanamaki and Matsukawa settling on their room.

"I really thought I was about to die right there."

"And you were only going to confess when the end is near? Much wow."

"Maybe yeah," Matsukawa shrugs, "it's really scary if ever this was a one-sided thing, it would be really awkward..."

"Aww, Mattsun do you want a hug?"

"Maybe."

Hanamaki scoots over to Matsukawa's side and hugs him as the two of them allowed their sleepiness to take over. ---

"The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost."

-Gilbert K. Chesterton

 

"~(0u0)~ happy halloween yaho" - oikawa, probably, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Cries I had to post this using mobile and it be hella hard but ayy I still finished the thing :^) 
> 
> Btw, the story that Hanamaki told was the story my dad told me when we went to visit my grandparents in the provinces and we had to pass through a forest area
> 
> ((I might fix the format tomorrow if ever gomen))
> 
> Thanks to basedmoniwa ((ayy broo))
> 
> And also thank you for reading and I hope you'll have a nice week!
> 
> And this concludes my submission for MatsuHana week ovo  
> Have fun!


End file.
